ending the cycle
by thatboilittlebird
Summary: Dempsey, nikolai, takeo and Edward have gone through the primis cycle again, again and again could this be the final cycle?
1. Chapter 1

Chapters 1: richtofen what did you do?

Nikolai stood over the original version of himself then looked at the shotgun he held in his hands. "You ok niki?" dempsey says putting a hand on the russians shoulder for most this would of been the end even for some of nikolai's wives but this time was different.

"Да tank i just never thought i would have the strength to do this" nikolai sighs slinging his shotgun onto his back. "Nikolai consider it an honour to end the suffering of your other self it was hard on us all" takeo says glancing down at his katanas handle.

"Listen i know this is a somber moment but we need to get this soul before he is actually dead" richtofen says walking past the three and uses the artifact the get nikolais soul. "Damn it richtofen we were having a moment" dempsey says "well we would've lost this soul maxus told us to come to this exact universe at this exact time for an exact reason." richtofen says punctuating his point with sudden points to the ground.

"You say this richtofen but you never told us why you told us this was to save the universe" takeo says. "You're correct takeo but more importantly it was to save ourselves but how about i introduce you to maxus" richtofen says holding the artifact aloft and a green beem shoots up into the sky and dempsey, takeo and nikolai get knocked unconscious by the energy.

authors note: ok i know i have more projects to finish but i am tired of doing the same old thing over and over and over so lets try something a little different

Dempsey: excuse me author but you put me*gets a gag put in*

author: hush now Dempsey no spoilers


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: DR maxis and DR monty

"But uncle monty i am bored when is edward gonna come play with me" a german little girls voice whines "now now samantha little edward does not want to leave his friends alone i know it has been a week but they will wake up soon" a old english voice says.

Dempsey overheard this and started to stir awake "UNCLE MONTY UNCLE MONTY TANK IS WAKING UP!" a little german boys voice says and dempsey felt sick as he felt the bed he was laying in suddenly rock side to side.

"EDWARD! DON'T DO THAT YOU WILL MAKE HIM SICK" the older gentlemans voice says making dempseys bed stop rocking… wait rocking? "Fuuuuuck not even that quick thingy doesn't make me feel this sick" dempsey thinks as he gets picked up.

This to say the least was not good for dempseys stomach and the american emptied the content of his stomach down his front. "Oh bloody hell! MAXIS! MAXIS! GET ME A CLOTH!" the elder mans voice said as dempsey's eyes shot open at that name "MAXIS!" dempsey managed out then closed his mouth he didn't recognise his own voice.

"I am here doctor monty" maxus says quickly walking in with a cloth as who tank assumed was samantha and edward (or at least what he could see through the haze that was his vision) quickly rush over and stand by the door. "Here maxis hold him i am going to get a new suit" monty said passing tank to maxus and quickly walking out of the room.

Maxus stood there wiping down tanks chest mopping up the sick "meine god what happened here" maxus says and edward steps forward, "umm doctor maxus i am so so sorry i didn't mean to" edward said looking down then it clicked in dempseys head who was the boy standing in front of maxus.

"R-richtofen?" dempsey managed to get out weak from puking and edwards jaw dropped and maxus looks down "huh guess he remembers you edward well he still needs to finish the 115 flush" maxus says placing dempsey on a table.

"W-what is going on?" dempsey gets out as he slips back into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the primis insurance

"Dempsey, dempsey wake up" richtofen says as dempsey sits up "what the hell happened? First we were in russia now where are we?" dempsey asks confused and a little nauseous.

"That my friend is hard to explain" richtofen says with a sigh "it's best i show you" he adds walking away and dempsey noticed he was on a sofa, "hold on wasnt i just?" dempsey said to himself then shook the thought out of his head he was probably having another 115 based hallucination.

After getting to his feet and following richtofen out what he assumed was a living room dempsey saw nikolai and takeo walking out of a room to join them. "It's good to see you awake dempsey" takeo says "да i am with the samurai on this one" nikolai says with a nod, "glad to be awake i think those gum balls were starting to get to me" dempsey says with a chuckle and the four stopped when they heard a old english voice say "finally he is up."

"Doctor monty" richtofen says as the man in question walks down from the upstairs room doing up the tie of his new suit "doctor richtofen" monty says in return. "You four have done well the children are safe and there is no threat to them…" monty says being interrupted by takeo "and what of the summoning key?" takeo asks and monty sighs.

"Do let me finish takeo the summoning key was sent to a pocket universe far away from this one what kind of idiot leaves a powerful artifact laying around a house with children?" monty asks sarcastically.

"Wait children? Where?" nikolai asks "that was the bit i was going to show you three" richtofen says, "ah yes well i had to deal with little dempseys 'gift' earlier" monty says. "Hold on one moment so what i saw when i was out cold wasn't a hallucination?" dempsey asks you think the radiation from perks and wonder weapons would break your brain but no.

"Maxis sent you four to collect those souls they belong to the ORIGINAL yous think of it like looking into a mirror then that mirror being shattered you still see you just in different shards" monty says.

"Can we get on with this before i get headache" nikolai says and monty sighs "go on then" he says stepping to the side and the group keeps walking.

When the four got to a room labeled "nursery" takeo, dempsey and nikolai were instantly baffled. "Um what is going on? What did he do with our souls?" takeo asks concerned "don't worry it's best you see for yourself" richtofen says opening the door and the group walk in.

A small boy approximately 5 years old was sitting on a armchair in the corner with a book "you're late" the boy says closing the book "Sohn einer Hündin why does every version of me have to know how to read that damn book" richtofen thought.

"Doctor" the boy said shortly and richtofen sighed "I am still not calling you doctor, edward" richtofen says shaking his head. "Wait is that? THE GERMAN!? AS A KID!?" nikolai says coming to the realisation of what was going on.

"Hush nikolai the others need to rest" edward says leaving the book on the chair and walks over to the russian, "he is almost adorable" nikolai mocks and the expression edward gave did not help. Dempsey, takeo and richtofen rolled their eyes and edward made the group pay attention to the cribs "the cribs belong to you 3" edward said pointing to the cribs.

Takeo for one was shocked "so those are us?" takeo says still puzzled at the infantile version of himself reminding him of old paintings his mother had made of him. "Well my mama was right i was adorable when i was a baby" dempsey cooed at the baby version of himself.

"My бабушка said my parents would of been proud of me if i had a kid but this just makes me uncomfortable" nikolai says looking at the baby version of him. "Aw what's wrong nikolai do you need a cuddle?" dempsey said mockingly holding his arms out towards the russian, "careful american you saw what i did to the other version of the german do you want the same fate" nikolai threatened.

Takeo couldn't hold back the smile and joined in on the teasing "yes maybe our russian friend could use a hug" takeo taunted holding out his arms and nikolai started to walk away. "Come on takeo do not encourage him" nikolai said before quickly walking out of the room being chased by takeo and dempsey.

"I see why monty made them 2 years old… matches their maturity" richtofen says pinching the bridge of his nose and edward nods in agreement "try being on the moon with them" edward says "huh the moon? I already have haven't i?" richtofen asks.

"Well uncle monty said after we were given these bodies that we needed the 115 flushed out of us. He could snap his fingers and have it out like that but he said that would be too dangerous so he is doing it the old fashion way" edward says and richtofen blushed. "Umm edward doesn't that make you…" richtofen says and edward nods "samantha wont stop mocking me about it but what she does not know her treatment starts tomorrow" edward says smiling.

Maxis walks in and hugs richtofen "thank you edward thank you so much" maxis says and richtofen hugs his old teacher back "yes, yes old friend but what now?" richtofen asks. "Usually when i am done with people like you 4 i would wipe you from the universe but.." monty says striding in "Those blood vials those bloody blood vials" monty adds taking the empty vials off richtofen.

"THESE SHOULD NOT EXIST!" monty growls and edward slowly walks back "you promised that me and my friends would get to live here with you i just had to make an insurance policy" richtofen says standing tall.

Monty sighs "i am going to let you live here… but now with that blood in you.. You're too dangerous" monty says snapping his fingers and richtofen begins to fade. "Uncle monty noooo" edward whines and clings to montys leg "edward get off me i am not going to kill him.. I don't know what to do with him honestly" monty says.

Edward looks up sniffling "j-j-just send him back to the beginning monty p-p-lease" edward whimpers out and monty sighs "that all works out perfectly" monty says snapping his fingers and richthofen disappears and dempsey, nikolai and takeo disappear.

Monty then picks up edward and rubs his back "it's ok i didn't kill him quit the water works edward" monty says and maxis who was quiet through all this walks to monty. "You really had to do that in front of edward?" maxis says gently taking edward from monty's arms as samantha peaks in from behind the door.

"U-um daddy what is going on? And what did edward mean by 'treatment' for me" samantha squeaks out. Monty walks past samantha holding his hands up "hey i am just their uncle you're the one that wanted kids maxis" monty said.

"danke für nichts" maxis thinks as edward calms down "samantha you still have 115 in your system it came with you to here along with your soul… i am sorry" maxis says. Samantha was furious "DADDY! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO WEAR A DIAPER LIKE EDWARD!" samantha whines stomping her foot, "samantha shush you might wake the babies i don't want them to be cranky come on we can continue down stairs" maxis says leading the angry girl out of the room.


End file.
